chair à canon
by ylg
Summary: recueil de minifics sur les oubliés de l'armée : pas de nom, pas d'histoire à eux, pas de personnalité particulière, juste du décor… mais ils ont leur importance quand même ! qu'ils soient responsables de téléphones, officiers anonymes ou simples soldats.
1. la petite demoiselle aux téléphones

recueil de ficlets sur les persos oubliés de l'armée, voire pire : anonymes ; participations à la communauté 52 saveurs.  
(en gros, des ficlets bouche-trou pour mon claim des "militaires de FMA" mais chut, ne le répétez pas, ça leur ferait tant de peine à ces pauv' persos qui font juste partie du décor... et ils ont _besoin_ qu'on s'intéresse un peu à eux !)

* * *

**Titre :** un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage**/Couple : la demoiselle des téléphones que Hughes aimait embêter ; indices de miss/Hughes, Havoc/miss, miss/Roy, et miss/Fury ou miss/OC  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #19, "un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre"  
**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : post épisode 25/tome 4  
440 mots

oOo

Une journée de plus commence. Une journée morose à n'en pas douter, comme la veille, comme le lendemain. Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Elle repasse son uniforme et se visse à son poste, puis passe la journée à attendre, notant les horaires de passages des soldats, le motif de leurs appels, la durée des communications.  
Elle attend que quelqu'un ait des nouvelles à donner, des ordres à prendre.  
Elle attend que le combiné sur son bureau daigne sonner, et elle aura à répéter les branchements qu'elle sait par cœur, pour câbler l'appel à son destinataire.  
Pour elle-même, jamais rien, même pas l'attente que la journée se termine, juste qu'un petit quelque chose vienne rompre la monotonie de sa surveillance.

Non, elle n'attend rien pour elle-même. Depuis le décès du lieutenant-colonel, non, pardon, du général de brigade, Hughes, tous les uniformes bleus se ressemblent et tous les jours dans la pénombre de son guichet sont semblables. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle a pu penser ou dire de lui de son vivant –d'ailleurs ça n'était jamais réellement méchant- il mettait du soleil dans son petit train-train quotidien, avec ses yeux verts, son sourire et sa bonne humeur excessive. Elle l'aimait bien…  
Plus rien de tout cela, désormais. Les officiers qui s'arrêtent parfois à son bureau pour la regarder et tenter un flirt sont tous des balourds ; non, elle ne se laissera plus prendre au piège comme la dernière fois…

Elle craint parfois que les hommes ne l'ennuient plus qu'ils ne la distraient…

Elle attend que quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, arrive. Sans savoir quoi exactement.  
Si une ligne venait à tomber en panne, par exemple ? si ça arrivait à un officier, cela lui vaudrait peut-être des reproches, même si elle n'y est pour rien. Ça serait très désagréable. Mais ça mettrait un peu d'ambiance, pour quelques minutes.  
Ils lui enverraient un technicien Comms. Ça serait déjà plus intéressant. Il y en avait là quelques-uns uns de plutôt mignons, et souvent plus gentils avec elles que les soldats lambda passant là pour utiliser les téléphones. Forcément, ils devaient bien se douter de ce à quoi ressemblait sa vie aux côtés de ces appareils… non ?

Ses heures de travail se passent ainsi, à attendre, à jouer son rôle d'hôtesse souriante quand, de loin en très loin, quelqu'un passe. Sans incident. À peine ponctuées de quelques pauses sans rien de spécial.  
La journée se termine sans qu'il arrive rien d'excitant. Une de plus d'achevée, elle ne veut pas penser à la suivante.

oOo

y'a pas à dire, ce thème était un cadeau pour "mon" groupe de personnages ! je suis contente que ça soit cette petite demoiselle qui en ait finalement hérité, elle me plaît bien :p


	2. campagne de Lior

**Titre :** une lumière venue de nulle part sous le soleil  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnages : **militaires, non nommés ; avec peut-être Archer quelque part, mais il n'est pas directement question de lui ici.  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #26, "lueur anti-solaire"  
**Timeline/**Spoil éventuel : épisode 42  
200 mots

o

Sept mille hommes envoyés pour prendre d'assaut la ville de Lior, simples soldats et officiers, fantassins et divisions blindées. Ils avaient pour eux le nombre et la puissance. Ceux d'en face avaient peut-être l'avantage du terrain, mais ça ne devait pas les avancer beaucoup. La question n'était pas de savoir s'ils allaient les soumettre, mais en combien de temps ils y arriveraient et avec quel taux de pertes, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Et encore...  
La situation était simple. Une ville bâtie sur ce qui avait été une oasis, isolée de tout. Autour, le désert. Au-dessus, un soleil écrasant. Et eux qui avançaient dessus.

Quand tout à coup, une lumière rouge, venue de nulle part, avait recouvert cette ville, et ils avaient perdu tout contact avec les troupes d'assaut. Une force prodigieuse d'une nature inconnue s'était déployée là, balayant tout, les réduisant à néant. Une nouvelle arme dont ils ne concevaient pas le fonctionnement ? Ils n'en savaient encore rien.

Et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, le commandement de l'armée d'Amestris connut l'incertitude totale face à l'issue d'un combat, et la peur.


	3. campagne de Lior, bis

**Titre : **une seule aventure **  
Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
** Personnage : **anonyme (militaire)  
** Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #47, "la seule aventure"  
** Timeline/**Spoil éventuel : épisode 42  
185 mots

o

C'était sa toute première mission. Engagé de bon gré dans l'armée quelques mois auparavant, tout plein d'idées préconçues, à peine sorti du camp d'entraînement. Une campagne des plus importantes, avaient dit ses supérieurs. Il s'embarquait dans ce voyage tout excité, grisé par la promesse de dépaysement, l'impression de participer à quelque chose de grand, d'accomplir quelque chose de sa vie, d'être utile à ses amis, à son pays, à ses supérieurs.

Lui et ses camarades qui partaient fleur au fusil étaient encore bien loin de perdre leurs illusions, l'enthousiasme de chacun soutenu et renouvelé par celui de tout le groupe. Certains se vantaient des filles qui attendraient leur retour, d'autres attendaient encore de trouver l'amour ; tous tiraient de grands plans sur l'avenir, sur l'expérience que leur apporterait cette mission, sur les chances qu'ils avaient de faire carrière ou non.

Ils s'embarquaient avec leurs rêves et leurs vingt ans, sans bien sûr savoir qu'au bout de la route, ils finiraient dans une grande lumière rouge et qu'aucun ne reviendrait vivant, qu'on ne retrouverait même pas une relique quelconque à rapporter à leurs mères ou leurs fiancées.


	4. séquelles d'Ishbal

**Titre : **quand demain reste bloqué par le souvenir d'hier  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **non nommés (militaires)  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :**52 saveurs #49, "demain est quelque chose que nous nous rappelons"  
160 mots

o

Personne n'a voulu faire de la fin de la guerre d'Ishbal une fête officielle. Même si tout le monde, soldats comme civils, en a été éminemment soulagé, il reste impossible de commémorer l'événement. Comment célébrer la paix retrouvée, quand les mémoires gardent, tout frais encore, le souvenir d'un massacre ?  
Les dirigeants en discutent tout de même. À force d'insistance, peut-on persuader la population de ne se rappeler que le soulagement et laisser tomber l'horreur dans l'oubli ?

Un an a passé et la date anniversaire approche. Pendant que leurs chefs manipulent l'histoire, les soldats commencent à passer outre l'omertà, à se libérer de leur propre hantise, à exorciser leurs souvenirs en les partageant –quitte à tricher eux aussi avec, continuant à passer les secrets les plus honteux sous silence.

L'avenir seul dira ce que l'on retiendra de cette guerre, mais pour l'instant, ils restent encore bloqués sur leur passé.


	5. sur le sable du désert

**Titre :** sur le sable du désert  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage :** un soldat sur la frontière Amestris/Aerugo  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu et les films de guerre que je n'aime pas regarder.

**Thèmes :** "Sable" et « Couchez-vous ! » pour 31 jours  
**Notes :** quand même, pour ce qui est du contexte guerrier, le manga est beaucoup plus sanglant que l'adaptation animée... Cette ficlet est dédiée à un personnage faisant de la figuration dans le chapitre 78, chapitre qui n'est pas forcément nécessaire à connaître pour lire ceci. Mais pensez que Dorchet et Martel sont passés par là, eux aussi…  
et 400 mots d'horreur.

oOo

C'est à ce genre de détails du paysage qu'ils savent tout de suite à quel point ils sont loin de « chez eux ». Du sable à perte de vue. Dans leur coin natal, on a de la terre, brune, qui se transforme en boue merdeuse quand il pleut. Ça serait un enfer de se battre dans un bourbier pareil. Ici en revanche, il fait sec, chaud, suffocant. À croire que jamais une goutte de pluie n'y tombe.

Quand on les envoie charger les lignes ennemies, le sable leur colle aux semelles, différemment de la boue, mais alourdit sûrement leur course. Il s'enfonce sous leurs pas sans les porter. Souvent, ils tombent. Ça peut leur sauver la vie, d'ailleurs, quand ceux d'en face les canardent. Le monde explose autour d'eux, le sable fuse en gerbes comme de l'eau..  
« Couchez-vous ! » lance un des camarades.

Lui est déjà à terre, une main serrant son fusil inutile, l'autre tenant son casque. Il a du sable plein les dents et la peur au ventre.  
Il y en a toujours qui ne se baissent pas assez vite, se font faucher en pleine course et ne se relèveront pas une fois la rafale passée. Il y en a toujours qui se sont jetés à terre dans un endroit trop exposé, sans aucun creux de terrain pour les abriter, et qui s'y feront clouer.

Cette fois, il a survécu. Il peut continuer. Encore une fois.  
Et là, le sable trop meuble qui se dérobe devient chausse-trappe. Si pratique pour se jeter à terre, il les ralentit quand il faut se relever et courir vers leur but. Dans ces moments-là, il a toujours l'impression qu'il n'avance pas du tout. Alors qu'en face, _ils_ ont tout leur temps pour les abattre avant qu'ils ne puissent leur tomber dessus.  
À la place, ils pourraient ramper, furtivement, se dit-il parfois, mais alors, les bombes leur pleuvraient sans doute dessus.

Mais tout ça n'a finalement pas d'importance, quand, en courant dans le sable, son pied rencontre tout à coup une surface dure. Il n'a pas le temps de s'en étonner avant que la mine explose.

Il ne pleut jamais sur ce désert. C'est bien pour ça qu'il est si sec, avec ce foutu sable qui enlise tout. Mais parfois, du sang l'arrose.


	6. dans une ambiance de fin du monde

**Titre** : dans une ambiance de fin du monde  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : un soldat anonyme  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : oh... ça peut être Ishval, quelle que soit la série, ou bien dans les derniers épisodes de la 1ère série animée, ou la campagne du Sud pour le manga... ça ne manque pas, à Amestris.  
**Avertissements** : glauque

**Prompt** : "Dans la tranchée, il entend le battement de son cœur. A lui. Résonnant seul."  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Dans la tranchée, il entend le battement de son cœur à lui, résonnant seul. Il a beau tendre l'oreille, retenant son souffle, il ne perçoit nul autre son. La fusillade s'est tue, les cris aussi. Tout est fini.

Une nouvelle angoisse monte en lui : plus la peur directe de mourir, mais la crainte pernicieuse d'être le seul survivant, désormais seul au monde. Sans camarade, à la merci de l'ennemi. À moins qu'il n'y ait même plus d'ennemis, que tous, absolument tous soient morts.

Dans une ambiance de fin du monde, il attend que quelqu'un d'autre ose briser le silence.


	7. séquelles d'Ishbal, bis

**Titre** : syndrome post-traumatique  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : des soldats  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Continuité** : tome 15  
**Notes** : pas vraiment valable sur le 1er anime, et réduit à presque rien dans le 2ème ;  
le format décousu est fait entièrement exprès.

**Prompt** : « We're boss at denial / But best at forget » d'après Ishime  
pour la case n°o9 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « l'équipe Mustang » et j'ai triché un peu en prenant celle d'Ishval plutôt que « la régulière »

**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

C'était comment, Ishval ?  
Ils se sont retrouvés plongés en enfer, sacrifiés par l'état-major, forcés de faire un boulot innommable, et malgré tout il leur fallait tenir tenir _tenir _même si c'était au prix de mensonges à soi-même : mais si ce que l'on fait est juste, nous n'avons pas le choix, il le faut bien,

Et quand tout sera fini fini _fini _enfin ils essaieront de faire comme si ça n'était pas si terrible,  
Essayer d'oublier.

_C'était comment Ishval ?_ Bah.  
Ça n'a jamais existé, toute cette horreur. Personne parmi eux ne prononcera jamais le mot _génocide_. Une guerre c'est une guerre. Il y a eu une insurrection mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.

Ils font comme s'ils pouvaient oublier la terreur la colère la rancune,  
Essayer de croire à la gloire  
Ou si non au moins faire comme si eux n'avaient jamais été dans ces premières lignes-là  
_On dit que… mais moi je n'ai su ça que de loin._

Oublier ce qu'il y a eu de pire sinon on ne pourrait pas survivre, et essayer de ne garder que le meilleur, si peu y ait-il. À force, ça finira bien par marcher, il le faut !


	8. sur une frontière en guerre

**Titre** : de simples statistiques...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Thomas, Fury, des soldats anonymes  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : 2#02, "Soit X la valeur de celui qui repose auprès de moi…" pour 52 saveurs

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : chapitre 78 (tome 19 ou 20 ?)  
**Avertissement** : de la chair à canon  
**Nombre de mots** : 330

oOo

Pas de nom. Jamais. Bien sûr, un nom, ils en tous un : il faut juste le garder secret. S'ils avaient assez de mémoire, utiliseraient-ils des matricules à la place ? Non, même pas. Pas de numéro non plus, rien d'individuel. Juste des nombres. Pour les groupes : ils deviennent des statistiques.  
Ils étaient des individus, autrefois et ailleurs. Ils avaient chacun leur nom, leur vie. Mais maintenant et ici, dans ces tranchées, la situation est fort différente.

Tenter une sortie, tant de morts. Une marmite qui tombe, tant de morts.  
Sera-ce toi, sera-ce moi, on n'en sait rien. On joue aux chaises musicales. On sera peut-être mort demain ou dans deux heures. Il y aura des morts, de toute façon.  
Soit un bataillon de tant d'hommes, avec à sa tête un officier dont on quantifie la bellicosité et la connerie. Mitrailler, tant de morts parmi les artilleurs. Charger, tant de morts au moment de la sortie, tant pendant la traversée, tant d'autres ne reviendront pas du front.

Il faut expliquer aux bleus, aux nouveaux pions qui viennent remplacer ceux qui sont tombés :  
"Donne pas ton nom, mec. Jamais. Ça porte malheur."  
Ne serait-ce que parce qu'on risque de s'en souvenir et de le citer quand on aura besoin de quelqu'un, au lieu d'appeler au hasard un lot d'anonymes.

En voilà deux justement qui partent poser des câbles de communication, espérant relier un avant-poste à la base arrière.

- Prêt, Thomas ?  
- Prêt, mon adjudant.

Ils ont une chance sur deux de s'en tirer à la base. Mais maintenant qu'on sait qui ils sont… pour ceux qui ont déjà survécu à une sortie pareille, ceux-là n'en ont même plus une sur trois. Oué, ça change complètement la donne, juste cette petite info en plus. Il y a des tombes sans nom et des tas de morts sans tombe. Puis tôt ou tard, ils finiront tous dans la même fosse. Juste plus ou moins vite.

Adieu, Thomas.


	9. dans l administration

je m'étonne quand même que Grumman n'ait pas encore été rajouté dans la liste des persos disponibles... quand le tome 27 sera traduit en anglais, peut-être ?

**

* * *

Titre** : banc de torture et planche de salut  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : un gratte-papier anonyme ;  
ça pourrait être Farman plus jeune, avant qu'il ne soit muté au Tribunal militaire dans la versio animée

**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : 2#o6, « Un nombre, une lettre / Mon amour, Je suis ici, dénué de nom. / Tu es carbone et bois tendre.  
Écris mon existence » pour 52 saveurs

**Notes** : possible écho au thème #19 de mon défi précédent : /s/3462803/1/  
**Nombre de mots** : 400

oOo

Numéros de dossier, clés de classification. On en voit défiler, des mots et des nombres sans fin, quand on travaille dans la branche logistique. Toute la journée à la paperasse. Ou plutôt, toute la journée sur son bureau, dissimulé sous les piles de papier, support fidèle et instrument de torture à la fois, comme le banc de nage d'une galère. Mais je l'aime, mon bureau. On a beau n'être que des gratte-papier sans identité, une oreille qui reçoit les ordres et une main qui les exécute, sans épaisseur autre que celle des dossiers que l'on rend, sans intérêt hors de que l'on note sur les pointillés administratifs, on n'en a pas moins la conscience de ce que l'on fait.

Gentil bureau, solide, qui ne bronche ni sous le poids des archives à compulser, ni sous les coups qu'on lui donne parfois, exprès ou non, un bon coup de poing dans un mouvement d'humeur ou un coup de genou à s'y cogner en passant trop vite trop près… et pourtant doux sous la main quand tu réapparais à la fin de la journée, libéré de ta couverte de papier mort ça a été vivant, du bois, ça se sent encore quand on le touche.

Bois tendre, on l'appelle, le conifère choisi pour son imputrescibilité, sa maniabilité, et aussi, malgré le nom pour celui-ci, sa résistance. Oui, oui, je sais ça : j'ai déjà traité des commandes de bureaux pour une autre section même si on ne retient pas tout ce qui nous passe entre les mains – les quantités de viande pour la cantine ou les troupes à envoyer sur la frontière Ouest ou la prochaine unité inspectée- les détails qui nous concernent directement, on s'en souvient.

Mon bureau, il fait partie de moi. Conçu pour être une extension du tâcheron administratif, il prend toute la place. C'est en fait le gratte-papier qui devient une excroissance du bureau, à force. Avec toutes les heures du jour passées vissé derrière, on forme un tout. Je parie que l'adjudant qui nous régit ne fait plus la différence entre eux et nous. Chaque fois qu'on prend une pause, il s'étonne de nous voir nous séparer du bois et nous en éloigner, comme ça.  
Ça pourrait être une idée terrible en soit, ça, que mon bureau soit devenu toute ma vie. Mais bon, on n'a pas le temps pour y penser, on a des gestions de stocks à vérifier.


	10. fiancées de guerre

**Titre** : fiancées et veuves de guerre  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
**Personnages/Couples** : anonymes chair à canon et femmes de soldats  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#19, « le jeu antique des vierges sacrifiées » pour 52 saveurs  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : guerre d'Ishval (surtout tome 15, pour le manga, et éventuellement épisode 15, pour la première série animée)  
**Nombre de mots** : 320

oOo

Quand l'appel a retenti, il était fier de partir, même si un peu appréhensif. Au tout dernier moment, il a eu peur de ne pas revenir, mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Elle, c'est depuis le début qu'elle craint cela, qu'Il ne revienne pas, et n'a pas su le faire changer d'avis. Mais au moment du départ, elle refuse de croire qu'il puisse mourir loin d'elle. Ça ne peut pas arriver !

Alors, la veille, quelques heures avant la grande séparation, ils s'offrent une avance sur la chance.  
Ils auraient peut-être dû faire comme d'autres, se marier vite avant qu'il ne parte sur le front ; il aurait obtenu un délai. Pour cela aussi il est déjà trop tard... mais ils peuvent encore, sans qu'il n'y ait rien d'officiel, prendre un engagement juste entre eux deux.

Et pour le concrétiser, bien plus qu'un porte-bonheur, une mèche de cheveux, un mouchoir, une photo, plus même que la promesse « qu'à son retour victorieux ils se marieront, » ils choisissent un souvenir gravé dans leur chair. Ils se donnent l'un à l'autre. Elle lui offre son cœur, son corps, du plaisir et quelques larmes.

C'était la première fois et s'il ne revient pas, ça sera peut-être la dernière. (Si en plus le désespoir ou le déshonneur s'en mêlent, qui sait ce qui adviendra d'elle ? Pour le moment, ils refusent tous deux d'y penser.)

De tout temps la guerre a moissonné les jeunes gens. De jeunes hommes tout neufs envoyés se faire tuer, tout le monde s'en doute... et avec eux, à qui bien peut de monde pense, nombre de jeunes filles en fleur qui perdent tout avec leurs fiancés.

Pour une Gracia qui récupère son Maes vivant, pour un Dino ou un Charlie qui revient, combien d'Anton, de César ou de Berta y resteront ? Combien de jeunes filles anonymes à l'arrière se retrouveront seules et sans espoir ?


	11. la 1ère équipe de Roy

**Titre** : en souvenir leur première guerre  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages **: la première équipe de Mustang à Ishval  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T-  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : chapitre 85  
**Notes** : je ne félicite pas les scénaristes de la 2nde série… comment est-on censé comprendre qui ils sont et qu'ils _reviennent_ ensuite si leur première apparition a été coupée au montage ?

**Thème **: 2#24, « Quand des saints leur donnèrent l'exemple » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 300

oOo

Charlie, Fabio, Richard, Alexander, Dino, Albert, Roger, Damino... la première équipe de Roy Mustang (qui n'était que major, à l'époque), ceux dont il ignorait les noms et les visages jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, ceux qu'il a refusé de connaître de peur de les perdre. Eux le connaissaient pourtant, eux l'admiraient. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas, et pour certains s'amusaient même de son ignorance.

Eux qui ont survécu sont reconnaissants envers les Alchimistes d'État. Ils se souviennent qu'ils ont marché sur Ishval, un Alchimiste de guerre à leur tête, dispersant l'ennemi. C'était rassurant d'aller se battre avec une telle force pour les guider. C'était aussi une justification à leurs actes, à l'époque.

Plus tard, des années après ils se souviennent de cette époque comme si c'était la veille. Une étincelle de gloire au milieu du sang et de la poussière, un peu d'espoir et de sûreté entre la sueur et les larmes.  
Ils restent nostalgiques de cette époque où s'il était difficile de survivre (sans mourir) sous le feu ennemi, c'était facile de vivre pour eux qu'il protégeait (ne pas penser, ne pas craindre, juste marcher derrière lui). Et ce, malgré les questions que certains ont pu se poser une fois la guerre finie, laissés seuls face à leurs souvenirs du champ de bataille : il était trop tard maintenant pour discuter les ordres, de toute façon. Ils vivent avec ce qu'ils ont fait.

Et aujourd'hui encore ils sont prêts, pour ce souvenir, à oublier leur affiliation actuelle et leur nouvelle routine pour suivre cet alchimiste. Quels que soient les ordres. Venant de lui, ils ont pleine confiance.  
Tout faire péter ? Banco. Ils savent – supposent, d'instinct – qu'il a une bonne raison pour ça.

C'est tellement facile de suivre une figure charismatique en le laissant prendre les décisions et donner les ordres...


	12. soldats chimérisés

**Titre** : et au-delà  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
**Personnages** : Zerso, Zampano, Darius, Heinkel  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#25, « Encore moins s'arrêter en une place » pour 52 saveurs  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : arc de Briggs  
**Nombre de mots** : 160

oOo

On ne leur a pas laissé le choix. Passés pour morts et transformés en monstres, ils ne sont désormais guère mieux que des esclaves. Un soldat n'a déjà pas beaucoup de libre arbitre, mais une chimère sans identité n'en a absolument pas. Ils ne pourront jamais revenir à leur vie d'avant mais au moins, tant qu'ils obéissent, ils restent en vie. Mourir pour échapper à ce sort ? Quand même pas...

Ils ne peuvent que suivre la route qu'on leur impose, sans jamais en dévier, et encore moins s'arrêter en chemin et s'attarder où que ça soit. Parce qu'au fond de tout, il reste peut-être, peut-être, juste un tout petit espoir, qu'ils vivent plus longtemps que leurs maîtres et qu'ils retrouvent un jour leurs corps d'origine et leur liberté ? Les corps surpuissants qui sont les leurs désormais ont quand même leur avantage, si on y pense.  
Et pour cela, il leur faut continuer avec diligence, et sans se poser trop de questions.


	13. dans la nuit d'Ishval

**Titre** : la nuit tous les cadavres sont-ils gris ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : combattants anonymes  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Tout juste un rire familier résonne-t-il, quelque part dans la nuit. »  
d'après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité** : guerre d'Ishval**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Quelque part dans la nuit ishvalienne, un cri résonne. Le son porte loin dans le désert, impossible de savoir d'où il vient exactement. Personne ne se précipitera ; il est sans doute déjà trop tard.

Ça pourrait être un soldat qui fait du zèle et poursuit des fuyards. Ça pourrait être au contraire un guerillero ishval égorgeant la sentinelle d'un avant-poste amestrin pas suffisamment sur ses gardes. Ça pourrait être un simple accident, quelqu'un d'une faction ou d'une autre, victime d'un piège de sable ou d'un animal sauvage.

Quelle différence ? dans cette guerre absurde, les hommes meurent tous pareil.


	14. contre une chimère

**Titre** : J'ai pas signé pour ça  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FulMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage(s)** : un soldat vs une chimère  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Je ne vais pas poursuivre une chimère! »  
d'après Malurette sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys(o8-14 août '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Je ne vais pas poursuivre une chimère armé d'un malheureux pistolet ! C'est dangereux, ces machins ! Il me faut un fusil d'assaut, peut-être même un bazooka. Oh et puis, une moto, parce qu'à pied y'a pas moyen. C'est dangereux et ça court super-vite.

Bon ben voilà, elle nous a déjà largué.

Mais non j'ai pas fait exprès !  
Mais y'a une différence entre un combat pour lequel on est entraîné, et un aller simple pour la boucherie. Je veux bien me faire trouer la peau pour mon pays mais pas dévorer tout cru par une bête monstrueuse.

Non, sans blague...


End file.
